Over the last 15 years, we have improved our ability to identify at least 80% of those individuals who will most likely be given the diagnosis of Type I (insulin dependent) diabetes during their lifetime. Type I diabetes, even with our improved methods of glucose control, often results in blindness, amputation, cardiovascular disease and kidney failure. Each year we screen a larger number of first degree relatives through various diabetes programs/clinics, families bringing their child to one of several diabetes camps, and presentations made to local diabetes organizaitons. We are now attempting to delay the onset and perhaps prevent this life- threatening disease. With attempts being developed to prevent Type I diabetes, screening becomes more relavant. There is always the question, "Is screening for early risk markers adequate for predicting risk of IDDM in the general population?" Controversy is ongoing based on developing prevention protocols with minimal risk - short and long term - to participating subjects. Since we theorize that not everyone identified as being at risk for IDDM will eventually develop disease, risks of treatment must be minimal. For the present, screening for risk of IDDM is an ongoing project.